forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (game)
Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn is the second computer role-playing game in the Baldur's Gate series and takes place just a few months after the events of Baldur's Gate. It is based on the outdated Advanced Dungeons and Dragons 2nd Edition system. Features Character race The player character can be a dwarf, elf, gnome, half-elf, halfling or human as before, with half-orc added as a new option. Character classes Besides of the standard 2nd edition classes seen in Baldur's Gate I (fighter, ranger, paladin, thief, bard, mage and specialist wizards, cleric and druid) and their combinations, Shadows of Amn offers the option for the player character to be a barbarian, sorcerer or monk. All the old classes, except wizards that already have the school specialization possibility, also have the option to select a kit that will change their class abilities. Clerics have to gain these during the game, others choose them at the beginning. Many NPCs also use a kit. A list is available at List of kits in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Strongholds Player characters of each class in the game can gain a "stronghold" in the game after completing a specific quest. This usually takes the form of some kind of building that the character takes control of or gets to use. Further quests related to the stronghold appear after it has been gained. A multi- or dual-class character can only gain one stronghold. Below is a list of the different strongholds by class. *'Bards' - A theater underneath the Five Flagons Inn. *'Clerics' - Membership in the Temples of Talos, Lathander, or Helm depending on alignment. *'Druids' - The druid grove near Trademeet. *'Fighters', barbarians, monks - The de'Arnise castle. *'Mages', specialist wizards, sorcerers - The Planar Sphere. *'Paladins' - A room and membership in the Order of the Radiant Heart. *'Rangers' - Become the Ranger Protector of the Umar Hills. *'Thieves' - The thieves' guild in the docks in Athkatla (under the Shadow Thieves). Modifications Baldur's Gate II and its expansion pack, Throne of Bhaal, enjoy a thriving modding community which have completed numerous modifications that alter the rules of the game, add new quests, expand on previously existing content, restore cut content, add new NPCs, etc. Enchanted Edition There will be a Enchanted Edition made of Baldur's Gate II with the expansion and another module called "The Black Pits 2: Gladiators of Thay". Its Currently beging made by the same people whom made the Enchanted Edition of the First Baldur's Gate: Overhaul Games. The Game will include several new features like improved multilayer, four new party members, wide screen view and more. See Also * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (game) * Baldur's Gate series External Links * Official Baldur’s Gate II: Shadows of Amn site * TeamBG - Baldur’s Gate Modding site * Spellhold Studios - Baldur’s Gate Modding site * The Gibberlings3 - Baldur’s Gate Modding site * - Wiki for the games of Baldur's Gate * http://www.baldursgateii.com de:Baldur's Gate II: Schatten von Amn Category:Computer games Category:Baldur's Gate II computer game